Konoha no Kurashi Rakurai Shinobi
by TK the Demon
Summary: Konoha no Zerker Shinobi - Konoha's Ninja Zerker- also known as the Konoha no Kurashi Rakurai- or Konoha's Living Lightning. He's not just that. He's Uzumaki Naruto. Son of the Yondaime and ex-lover of Uchiha Satsuki. Ex because she shoved a Chidori into the boy's chest cavity at the tender age of only 13.


Konoha no Kurashi Rakurai Shinobi

Naruto/Fem Sasuke

Chapter 1: The Start of Something New…

Konoha no Zerker Shinobi - Konoha's Ninja Zerker- also known as the Konoha no Kurashi Rakurai- or Konoha's Living Lightning. He's not just that. He's Uzumaki Naruto. Son of the Yondaime and ex-lover of Uchiha Satsuki. Ex because she shoved a Chidori into the boy's chest cavity at the tender age of only 13.

He howled out in excruciating pain as the first Chidori was plunged into his left pectoral and out through his back. He gave a pain filled glare to the girl he loved with all his heart. Why? Why was power so important to her? He had tried time and time again to get her to look at him as more than just some pathetic annoyance.

_You were the princess I wanted to rescue from the castle. The girl I would kill myself for if you told me to._

But her hatred held strong against him and swatted the emotions away. It was agonizing to know that she would never like him. But it made sense. She really wanted Itachi dead. The girl threw him into the water and leapt back with a vicious smirk on her face.

"Stay down, dobe. I don't want an insect's death on my conscience."

_You never gave me the time of day. Always standing there. Beautiful but ice cold and hateful._

He groaned as red energy rose up from his body, rapidly healing the lightning-infused puncture wound. He gave a vicious sneer as he gladly let the Kyuubi assume partial control of his mind.

"_**Yes, kit. Give in to the intoxicating power that I wield. Show this whore your might. Show her that you are the king. And give your soul to me."**_

_I don't know why I listened to Kurama that day. But he was right. I wanted to show you my might. Maybe then you would've accepted me and stayed in Konoha with us. With _me_. But you didn't._

He stood to his full height of 4' 10" and glared at her with fury that wasn't his to begin with. At least not about 10% of it. With the control given to Kyuubi, his mind no longer sealed away the dark emotions he held back. Laid at her was 10 years of anger, hate and malice that no child should have come in possession of. It made her draw back in a flinch as she stared at the crimson eyes that screamed for bloodshed, for death. For the evisceration of the nearest person. Her.

"**I give myself to you, Kyuubi. Use my body. Exact what revenge you wish for. But spare her. I want her to rue the day she stepped on me."** and so the fight began. Fists flying back and forth, legs sweeping and lunging, teeth growling and baring in hatred for their opponents. And there they stood, Naruto on Hashirama's foot, Satsuki on Madara's. Her form had changed. Her once luscious pale skin was now an ashen gray, her Sharingan flared against a black sclera. Once short raven hair now a mess of dark purple mixed with grey and a shuriken-like mark on her face. She readied a dusty gray Chidori that screamed malevolently. Naruto readied a Rasengan, his once Kyuubi-controlled form lost and now back to a human form.

"It's time to end this, Naruto. This fight… and all the fights we had until now!" she roared at him. He nodded solemnly. This was the deciding factor. She would either escape and he would die. Or he would beat her and die of his wounds. Either solution held one constant. He would die.

_But would you care if I did? At the time… I knew the answer. No. You wouldn't. You still wouldn't. I was a broken kid. One that needed you for a lifeline. But my saving grace would come from your kill-move. Your dark Chidori. It gave me life. Life in death._

He gave a mute sigh as he jumped at her and threw the Rasengan forward with no amount of effort like he predicted, the Chidori pierced him. Straight through his heart. He coughed endlessly as he stared at the wound as she coldly drew her hand from his chest. He fell back, unconscious. As the storm raged on she knelt over him and debated whether or not to end it. If she ended him, she would gain the Mangekyou, but she would be just like her brother Itachi who murdered Shisui, their cousin. She wanted Itachi dead. She wouldn't become him. With a sigh that had no real emotion, she stood and left, clenching her right arm. If she had stayed a second longer, she would've seen dark grey lightning connect with red chakra before disappearing into the hole in his heart.

Tsunade sighed impatiently as she waited for the retrieval team to return. And hopefully in one piece. From behind her Jiraiya and the elders gave her worried glances. It was well known how she felt about Naruto. Naruto was her son, her little boy that she had come to love in the short time she had known him. He was that saving light. He pulled her from the dark. If anything bad happened, none of them were sure how bad the toll on her psyche it would take. But one thing was for sure, it wouldn't be good. Soon she heard yelling as Kakashi arrived along with the rest of the team. Shikamaru had a cloth wrapped around his pinky, Chouji was using a med nin for support, Neji was in a stretcher along with Kiba and Akamaru and the Suna Siblings stood off to the side.

"Tsunade-sama! Naruto needs medical attention! Fast. Please! Satsuki got him with the Chidori." Kakashi pleaded. Tsunade nodded with tears in her eyes.

Everyone stood outside the ER waiting for the results of the surgery to heal Naruto. With such grievous injuries, she had to reveal how Naruto held the Kyuubi at bay, yet it wasn't healing him. They all sat there, but among them, the most nervous was Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather. The kid was practically his son. He was everything to the Sannin. Jiraiya had regretted many things in his life, and failed so much at life. He was a lonely man with close to nothing to live for. He was a renowned author of ecchi books, a pervert, but most of all, a broken hero with a weary heart. Naruto was the only reason it kept beating. Without Naruto there, life would never be worth living for him. A few minutes later, the In-Surgery light cut off signaling that it was over. Everyone stood with bated breath for some, hopefully, good news. All they got was Tsunade slowly walking out before falling into Jiraiya's arms, sobbing her eyes out. Nothing needed to be said. It was obvious. Naruto hadn't survived. Satsuki had succeeded in killing the blond. Shikamaru's eyes widened disbelievingly before he stormed into the operating room and shaking the corpse of one of his closest friends.

"Naruto! Wake up! Dammit! Please, Naruto! This isn't funny! Wake up you bastard!" he sobbed.

**2 Days Later, Otogakure**

Orochimaru cackled at the information he received from his spies.

"Kabuto-kun… call in dear little Satsuki-chan… she'll love to hear this…"

"Milord, may I ask what you've learned?"

"Sure… It seems that little Naruto-kun… has died of his wounds… the Kyuubi never healed him at all…" Kabuto froze momentarily before lowering his head to cover his eyes.

"I see… I'll go get… _Satsuki_.." he replied, the venom in Satsuki's name completely ignored. He sneered as he left. One of his many regrets in life. Leaving Naruto. His little brother, the boy that showed him that there was light even in their dim world. Even if Naruto hated him for allying himself with Orochimaru. Quietly, he sobbed to himself as he approached the recovering Uchiha. He gave a soft knock as he stood there.

"What…?"

"Orochimaru wishes to speak with you. It has to do with your blond friend, Naruto-kun." she groaned as she stood up and left the room. As she walked with Kabuto, she noticed the tear stains marring his face,

"What's got you all worked up, Yakushi?"

"A dear friend of mine recently passed away…"

"I wasn't aware you cared for human life."

"Whatever, Uchiha… I just hope your proud of what you accomplished." with that he stalked off to a different hall leaving a slightly confused but still emotionless Uchiha to enter Orochimaru's throne room. He sat there cruelly with a smirk on his face, the kind of look that said "I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Ha-Ha!". She stood there impatiently.

"What do you want, Orochimaru."

"Ooh, injured and still has bite. Ha-ha… you're going to love this, Satsuki-chan… It has come to my attention from my spies in Konoha, that the Uchiha Retrieval Team suffered a casualty 2 days ago, the same day it occurred."

"Oh and who's the dumb bastard who killed over?"

"Why, dear old Naruto-kun of course. Your Chidori… it killed him. He died in surgery as they tried to heal him. He no longer walks amongst the living. Congratulations, Satsuki-chan, your first kill." he cackled as her eyes widened tremendously before she fell to her knees clutching her eyes in pain, expelling the contents of her stomach. When she looked up, golden amber met a black iris with a red atom inside. She sobbed quietly before running off.

"In the long run, this will help her…" he cackled.

Bleary blue eyes opened to freezing darkness.

"Where… where am I…? And why's it so cold!?" he pounded against the wall for a few seconds before a surge of grey lightning exited his hands and traveled along the metal before returning to his body. "Wait. Cold. Dark. Morgue! Open the fuck up! Now! Open this freezer before I die of frostbite!" he roared before the container was opened by a fresh Chuunin. The two stared at each other before the Chuunin screamed and fainted while Naruto, in all his naked glory, decided to hightail it.

**3 years later**

Tsunade stared forward at the Gama Sennin as he relayed his information.

"I see. So the Kazekage was kidnapped by Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori. As allies it's our job to rescue him. To do this, we're going to need the rookies. Even him."

"You sure? After we told him the truth he refused to leave the seal. Still hasn't."

"I don't care. His friend needs him. All right. Get them together."

"Right."

"You needed us, Shishou?" Sakura asked. Tsunade proceeded to explain everything to the Rookie 7 who nodded.

"Also. I'm sending a comrade with you. There's a stipulation though," she said as she tossed them a scroll.

"Yes, Shishou?"

"Don't unseal him unless you're close to dying. He's an absolute defense." Tsunade informed.

"Hai, Hokage-sama! You have our word. But who's inside the scroll."

"One of our finest and most loyal. The Konoha no Zerker Shinobi, also known as the Konoha no Kurashi Rakurai Shinobi" that made everyone shut up. The only ANBU with better Raiton proficiency than Hatake Kakashi. "Head to Suna first and meet with the Suna Siblings. They'll help you from there." everyone nodded and left.

The battle had gone worse than they though it would. Chiyo, Sasori's grandmother, had joined them in the quest to retrieve Gaara but it wasn't enough. The combined might of the Art Users had felled them rather quick. Sakura clutched the scroll that held their final teammate and hoped he'd be enough.

"What the hell is that, un? An explosive scroll, un?"

"N-no…" she forced out tiredly, "It's my teammate! Kai!" the clouds, which had been revealed after Deidara had accidentally blew up the ceiling with a clay bird, turned grey. The hairs on the back of the two Akatsuki members' necks stood on end.

"W-what is this, un?"

"_This…"_ came an eerie voice from the scroll, _"is the prelude to a lightning strike. Now prepare yourselves. For this lightning bolt strikes twice!"_ the voice roared as dark grey lightning flew from the scroll and tased the fuck out of the two. It jumped off them and hit the stone floor before turning into a figure with pale blond hair outfitted in silver, red and black armor(Zerker Shinobi armor from Megaman Starforce 2: Zerker x Ninja minus Mega's face on the arm, Indie frag colors). The nin smirked before jumping into the air over them and putting his palm toward them while holding his wrist with the other. _"NOW! Silver Shot Shock Stream Blast!"_ grey lightning gathered into a sphere in front of his palm before firing in a wide beam that tore through Sasori but miraculously (For Deidara) cut only Deidara's arm off. When it ended only Deidara was left alive. He shakily stood up before beating a hasty retreat(Sakura had already gotten the info on Orochimaru as a "nice job" from Sasori for putting up some of a fight). He stood there as the mad bomber left. Kakashi walked up to him.

"Thank you, um…"

"Call me, N."

"N-san. Thanks."

"No problem, Kakashi-sempai" he said. He turned to them before picking up Gaara. "You guys have done enough. I'll be taking Kazekage-sama home. I'll meet you there. At this point, he's top priority. Ciao, Shinobi-chan!" Kakashi face palmed after the boy left.

Gaara was shaking N's hand when he suddenly got the joy buzzer treatment. He glared at the ANBU who just chuckled.

"Gomen. It's my Kekkei Genkai. Kurashi Rakurai. My body is a livewire."

"I see. Apology accepted. And thank you again for saving me before Shukaku was removed."

"Not a problem. Just doing my job." Gaara grew silent at that. That unsettled him greatly. Konoha and Suna were practitioners of the belief that camaraderie was important before the mission. He shook his head as the Konoha nin took their leave.

"So you have information of the Snake. This is good. Satsuki is most likely there. Alright. I want Sakura, N, and 2 other members to meet at that time. Your substitute sensei will be Henged as Sasori and meet with Sasori's Spy. Dismissed. All but N and Sakura. It's time you two got reacquainted."

"You sure, ya old hag?" N chuckled. Sakura steamed at him for a second before halting. Only one person called the Hokage a hag.

"N-Naruto?"

END

I seriously apologize for the long disappearance. I'm a Junior now in high school. School's been really hard right now and for awhile. Plus, i've had no stable connection to the net. if you can, forgive me. Sorry. Read and Review like always ya know


End file.
